Anything Goes
by Marieheart
Summary: Well, Everyone has returned to hogwarts for a repeat of their 7th year, and well I dunno, It pretty much has no point to it, just about Ginny and a character I made up, Dimitri. AU. One shot. First story read and review


**Okay, so I uploaded this, then got a review saying my grammar was crap...Which I totally don't mind because it is! Haha. So, after getting this review...argh crap I can't even spell review now! I was spelling it with two w's haha. ANYWAY...After getting this review I decided to get one of my best friends to proof read it, and I hope it isn't as bad as before...Oh and also just for the record No I didn't realise defiantly and definitely are two different things and mean completely different things. So sorry if I confused you. Anyway, Hope it is better this time round and enjoy...**

"So I'll see you later then"

"Yep! See You!"

She hugged him and walked through a door that was pretending to be a wall, up the staircase to Gryffindor tower.

She found it tiresome how long it was taking him. He liked her, she liked him, and how long does it take to ask her out?! She was getting more frustrated by the second and other guys were as well. You could say hands down that she was the most attractive witch in her year. She was clever, popular, pretty and had a figure to die for. Yep, you could definitely say Ginny Weasley had it all, and with the gold her older brother had brought in to her family with defeating you-know-who she definitely wasn't poor anymore. It wasn't surprising a certain person had there sights set on getting back together with her now her and Harry had broke up. I mean it had been months; she'd had plenty of time to get over him and she had. But it would be wrong to get back together with him. She didn't love him anymore.

Ginny was pulled out of her daydream as she turned into the almost empty common room and walked straight into the one person she had been thinking about and trying to avoid all day. _Speak of the bloody devil, always great timing you have!_

"Hey Dean" she sighed "How're you?"

"Hey Ginny" he said with a lot more enthusiasm than her "I'm great thanks! Look I've been thinking and I know we already tried it but I really like you and I can see us together sometime in the future and I would just love it if we can just give it one more chance...What do you think?"

He said all this but the last four words in one breath and she could tell he was nervous by the way he was ringing his hands together. Even his eyes were pleading, but she couldn't do it.

"Uh....Dean....I'm sorry but I like someone else at the moment and I don't think it would be fair on you if we were to....you know...get back together...sorry"

She looked at the floor and walked up to the girls dormitories in a hurry. She had an essay due in for tomorrow and hoped to see him in the corridors.

"GINNY WEASLEY!! Where have you been?!?!"

"WHAT TH- Oh hey Hermione, care to give me some warning next time? You scared the hell outta me. What are you doing up so late? I thought you and my brother were going into Hogsmeade tomorrow and you wanted to get some sleep."

"We are. And I was. But I couldn't sleep when I knew you had been out and there was some gossip to catch...come on lets go down to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate."

"Ha-ha, okay...wait a sec; I thought you were against all that stuff? What with the house elves down there and everything."

"Yeah I was, but I've found out Professor Dumbledore gives them holidays so it is all fine!"

"Oh...Okay then, let me just get changed..."

The next day Ginny felt ten times better. She marvelled at the fact that after one chat with Hermione she could feel so great and she proceeded to the shower to make herself look as good as she felt.

_**Flashback**_

"Wait...this is Dimitri Roberts we are talking about yeah??"

"Yes"

"As in the Dimitri Roberts who wouldn't stop asking Padma Patil out last year?"

"Yes"

"Wow......so what you gunna do??"

"I dunno...I like him I mean I REALLY like him and he likes me I just wish he would hurry up and ask me out for god's sake! It's totally annoying just seeing each other and hugging!"

"Well...maybe you should just back off for a sec...give him a chance to ask you out in your own time...I think you are beating yourself up over this too much and you just need to give yourself some space, act more natural around him. You know."

"Yeah I guess...Thanks Hermione. Thanks guys!" she called around to the house elves

"Any time Ginny. Always open for a chat and hot chocolate" Hermione grinned and they made their way back up to Gryffindor tower.

_**End of flashback**_

She went down to breakfast half an hour later with a grin on her face.

"HELLOOOOO" she practically sang as she sat down and helped herself to pumpkin juice.

"Ha-ha...Why are you so happy today?" Hermione laughed.

"Dunno...ever since talking to you last night about-" Her gaze flicked to her brother and Harry who were sat stuffing their faces with cornflakes "-uh, well you know, I feel so much better and I know exactly what I'm gunna do."

"Really? Gin that's brilliant! What's your plan?"

"Wait...what plan, whose plan...where?" stuttered Ron finally taking notice

"Who's planning to fight a bear?" said Harry having caught the last part of Ron's sentence and picking up the wrong idea completely.

"Ha-ha...don't worry about it guys" Ginny got up and left sending Hermione a signal with her eyebrows that she would tell her later.

Ginny turned out of the entrance hall and went up the stairs to transfiguration.

"GINNY!!! Wait up!!!"

_Uh no, not again! _

"Look Dean I know you like me but it just wouldn- oh Hermione, it's you. Sorry I thought you were Dean...What's up?"

"You think I sound like a guy? Thanks for that!"

"Hermione you know very well that's not what I meant. What'cha want?"

"Well, I was actually going to ask about your plan seeing as Ron and Harry aren't around any more." She said still with a little hurt in her voice

"Oh...well okay...as long as your not going to ask me out" she grinned "Well...basically I have decided to take your advice about the whole going natural around him, only without the natural...so I'm wearing a lot of makeup and shortening my skirt a bit to get him to notice me..."

"Oh so your not taking my plan at all haha."

"Well...no. but I thought it might make you feel better"

"Ha-ha, well, it worked, sort of, haha. So, you coming to lunch? Ginny??" Hermione turned around and found that she was alone and had been talking to herself. Looking around she realised her companion had been grabbed around the waist by Dimitri Roberts and looked very comfortable.

"Hey Hermione! Stay there a sec" Dimitri addressed Hermione and she saw him start to whisper in Ginny's ear. Grinning to herself she shrugged, turned around and proceeded to lunch.

Ginny however was still being held round the waist by Dimitri and he was whispering in her ear from behind.

"Hey how are you?" he said

"Hey, not to bad actually, be better if you let go though"

"Yeah that's not going to happen. Now I've got you I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon."

"Oh well... now you mention it, I'm rather comfortable here"

"Good, Look Ginny. I love you and I've been meaning to ask you out for ages but never found the right moment. So I thought I would just go for it. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I would LOVE to be your girlfriend Dimitri" Ginny grinned turned around and hugged him.

Over his shoulder she saw Dean turn back around corner, looking hurt.

_Well at least he knows now that I don't like him anymore._

"Hey Dimitri...Fancy joining me for lunch?"

"I would love that very much Ginny" He grinned and his blue eyes sparkled.

They walked hand in hand down to the great hall.


End file.
